Ain't No Way
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan. Jika kau melihat seorang namja yang memiliki senyum angelic dan berhati tulus, dengan seorang namja yang memiliki senyum pervert tetapi ia sangat tampan, Kau akan memilih yang mana ? Pernahkah kau terjerat oleh dua hati disaat yang bersamaan ? Kaisoo/Sudo


**It's Yaoi/BL don't like don't read.**

**Pairing: Kaisoo and SuDo**

**Rated: 17 for now**

**[!] Hati-hati typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

Panasnya matahari di langit Seoul cukup membuat jengkel hati seorang namja manis bermata bulat. Namja itu tak hentinya mengumpat sambil berjalan tanpa arah. Sebenarnya Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya yang menurutnya cukup membuat hidupnya jengah, namja itu tak pernah mengerti mengapa Ia harus menempuh sebuah pendidikan yang tinggi sementara kakaknya banting tulang untuk membiayainya sekolahnya. Tetapi yang Ia dapatkan hanyalah kekesalan belaka, karena Ia lebih memilih membantu kakaknya bekerja daripada harus menuntut ilmu. Bahkan untuk makan sehari-hari saja kurang, bagaimana bisa kakaknya bekerja sana-sini sementara ia hanya duduk di sebuah ruangan yang di sebut sebagai kelas, dan melihat seseorang yang disebut sebagai sonsaengnim berbicara sampai berbusa didepan kelasnya dan bahkan namja tersebut tak mengerti apa yang sonsaengnim bicarakan.

"Sial! Kenapa sih hari-hariku selalu saja membosankan. Tak ada tantangannya sama sekali. Tiap hari hanya pulang pergi ke sekolah yang membingungkan itu, lebih baik aku membantu Baekhyun hyung dan Luhan hyung bekerja" Keluh namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menendang sebuah kaleng yang berserakan di jalanan.

Ya, namja tersebut tak lain adalah D.O Kyungsoo, namja yang cukup malang karena kehidupannya penuh dengan kesusahan yang tak seindah ataupun tak ada miripnya dengan cerita di dongeng-dongeng.

_**Tak!**_

Tanpa diduga, kaleng tersebut mengenai seorang namja yang sedang duduk santai di taman yang sedang Kyungsoo lewati.

"Aish, seenaknya saja menendang kaleng, kau tak lihat apa disini ada orang yang terkena kaleng yang kau tendang huh?!" Teriak namja berkulit tan yang sedang bersantai tersebut.

Namun, sayangnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mendengarnya karena Ia sibuk dengan fikirirannya dan umpatan-umpatan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Namja tersebutpun menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras.

"Hey yeoja gila, kau tak lihat apa ada orang disini ? seenaknya menendang kaleng bekas tanpa melihat lingkungan" bentak namja tersebut.

"Ya! kau buta huh ? aku ini namja. Lagian mana aku tahu kalau kalengnya akan mengenaimu ?" balas Kyungsoo yang tak mau kalah dari namja itu.

Namja tersebutpun memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo mulai dari atas sampai bawah, nampaknya ia sedang mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo bahwa dia adalah seorang namja. Ya, memang Kyungsoo memakai celana bukan rok, tetapi postur tubuhnya menyerupai seorang yeoja. Bahkan kulitnya yang putih dan nampak halus tak seperti seorang namja.

"Terserah, mau kau namja atau yeojapun aku tak peduli. Memangnya kau tak tahu siapa aku huh ?" tanya namja tersebut dan menatap tajam mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Paling-paling kau itu namja sok jagoan di sekolahanmu yang ditakuti seluruh siswa, dan suka berantem. Benar kan ?" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Sebegitu mudahnyakah kau menebak kepribadian seseorang ?"ujar namja itu.

"Ya, dari penampilanmu saja sudah ketahuan pasti kau adalah namja nakal di sekolah" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan asal.

Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah namja tersebut yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku ini nakal eum ?"

_Sreeet_

Namja itu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar mendekat pada tubuhnya.

"Ya! Namja pabo, a-apa yang ingin k-kau lakukan ?" sontak Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan gerakan secara tiba-tiba dari namja tersebut menjadi salah tingkah.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang namja nakal hm ?"

Glek, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menelan salivanya dan merutuki bibirnya yang berucap tanpa pernah memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin seorang namja nakal akan melakukan ini" Namja tersebut mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Ini" setelah mencium kening Kyungsoo, namja tersebut melanjutkannya dengan mencium pipi mulus milik Kyungsoo.

"Ini" Kepala namja tersebut semakin menuju kebawah dan menggigit leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak dapat berbuat apapun, namja tersebut memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Dan kau mau tahu apa yang akan namja nakal lakukan terhadap seorang namja manis yang mengganggu acara bersantainya ? Seperti ini"

Dengan gerakan cepat, namja tersebut menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya bahwa first kissnya telah dicuri namja yang menurutnya sangatlah menyebalkan. Awalnya, namja itu hanya menempelkan bibirnya tapi ciumannyapun berubah menjadi menuntut. Di lumatnya bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah dan seduktif.

"Akhhh.." rintih Kyungsoo saat bibirnya digigit dan mulutnya dimasuki oleh lidah namja tersebut secara paksa. Kyungsoopun meronta-ronta agar Ia terlepas dari namja tersebut, namun namja itu malah semakin memperat pelukannya, tangan namja tersebutpun tak tinggal diam. Diremasnya junior Kyungsoo membuat sang empunya melenguh dalam ciuman yang cukup panas. Kyungsoo yang merasa sesak dan membutuhkan oksigenpun memukul-mukul dada bidang namja tersebut mengisyaratkan agar melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan namja tersebutpun mengerti dan menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Hosh… hosh… neo micheosseo ?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah namja yang baru saja menciumnya secara paksa. Namja itu hanya mengeluarkan smirk yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri. Kemudian, namja tersebut kembali menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo dan menarik bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan gigi-giginya memainkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan lihai. Ciumannya berpindah ke arah telinga Kyungsoo.

"Oh baby you make me crazy" Namja tersebut berbisik tepat didepan telinga kyungsoo dengan suara yang menurut Kyungsoo cukup errr sexy. Dijilatnya cuping Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya yang sudah bercampur dengan saliva milik Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang di dalam pelukan sang namja.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan namja tersebut.

_**Duk!**_

Dengan sekali tendangan, Kyungsoo berhasil menendang tittik lemah namja tersebut yaitu juniornya. Namja itupun terlihat kesakitan dan memegangi kemaluannya.

"Sialan!" ucapnya. Kyungsoopun segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya agar terhindar dari namja itu. Sebelum berlari, Kyungsoo sempat melihat nametag pada baju seragam namja tersebut tertera 'Kim JongIn' dan Kyungsoo bersumpah jika bertemu dengannya lagi akan menghajarnya karena melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya. Setelah memastikan Ia telah berkari cukup jauh dari namja tadi, Kyungsoopun berjalan dengan tenang.

_Ckiiiiit_

"haraboji, awas!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menarik seorang kakek-kakek yang hampir tertabrak oleh motor yang langsung pergi.

"Haraboji, gwaenchana ?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ne, gomawo" jawab sang kakek.

"Rumah kakek dimana ? Mau aku antar pulang ?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih sudah menolong kakek ya nak" kakek itupun berjalan kembali.

"Hati-hati di jalan kek" ujar Kyungsoo, dan kakek itu membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat Kyungsoo artikan. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Kyungsoopun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Baekkie hyung, Luhan hyung, aku pulang" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Cepat mandi, kenapa hari kau pulang terlambat ?" tanya Luhan yang sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah hyung, sepulang sekolah banyak kejadian aneh. Baekkie hyung dimana ?" ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang menonton tv, cepat mandi sana" suruh Luhan kepada adik tercintanya itu.

"Ne hyungku yang cantik" ledek Kyungsoo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ya! Dongsaeng pabo, kau lebih cantik dariku, sadarlah" Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus pipinya sehabis dicubiti oleh adiknya.

"Begitukah ? pantas saja dia mengira aku ini yeoja" gumam Kyungsoo pelan saat mengingat kejadian dimana namja bernama Kim JongIn itu mengira Kyungsoo sebagai seorang yeoja.

"Mworago ? Kau bilang apa Kyungsoo-ah ?" tanya Luhan yang tak begitu jelas mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo.

"Ani" Kyungsoopun segera pergi mandi membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Selesai mandi, ia langsung menuju ruang makan dan disana sudah ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya untuk makan bersama.

"Woah, hyung kau sedang dapat bonus ya ? tumben sekali kita makan makanan semewah ini" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melahap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan dan aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kakek dan ku harap, kau juga akan ikut bersama kami" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo ? K-Kenapa mendadak begini hyung ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa hyungnya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, padahal sejak dulu Luhan dan Baekhyun tak pernah sudi tinggal bersama kakek yang pernah mengusir Almarhum appa dan eomma mereka ketika masih hidup.

"Besok kita akan pindah ke sana" Kata Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi makanan ini semuanya dari kakek ? cih, aku tak sudi memakannya. Hyung, kenapa kita harus pindah ke rumah kakek ? Apa hyung sudah lelah bekerja membiayai sekolahku ? Kalau begitu biarkan aku berhenti sekolah dan ikut bekerja hyung, jebal" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah, ini semua demi masa depanmu" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar saat melihat adiknya menangis.

"Terserah hyung saja!" Kyungsoopun pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang termenung melihat respon adiknya tersebut.

**Kai's Pov**

Ini aneh, kenapa rasanya aku ketagihan mencicipi bibirnya lagi ya. Dan bahkan itu ciuman pertama untukku, ku berikan kepada namja manis yang baru pertama kali ku temui.

"Maaf tuan, air hangatnya sudah disiapkan. Apa ada lagi yang tuan perlukan ?" tanya seorang maid yang sedang berdiri menatapku.

"Ani, kau boleh pergi" jawabku, dan maid tersebutpun pergi.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun ?" sebuah suara meginterupsiku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang namja manis itu.

"Sehun-ah, apa rasanya berciuman dengan Luhan ?" tanyaku dan hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Mwo ? kenapa hyung tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu ?" matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, hanya jawab saja apa susahnya" ujarku sedikit kesal karena Ia tak menjawabku malah balik bertanya.

"Mmm… rasanya manis." Jawabnya singkat dan dapat ku lihat mukanya agak memerah karena perkataannya sendiri. Dasar dongsaeng nakal, aku saja hyungnya baru satu kali merasakan yang namanya berciuman, tetapi dia sudah mendahuluiku.

"Hyung ? kau melamun lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ? Apa hyung belum pernah berciuman eoh ?" pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Cerewet" tanpa niat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaannya, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk memanjakan tubuhku berendam dalam air hangat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tuan muda, tuan muda, ayo cepat bangun tuan, anda bisa kesiangan jika tidak bersegera pergi ke sekolah"

Sial! Lagi-lagi para maid harus mengganggu acara tidurku yang nyenyak ini. Padahal aku sedang memimpikan namja manis yang tempo hari kucium.

"Aish, bisakah kalian telfon ke sekolahan itu bahwa aku izin tidak masuk ?" ujarku sambil menarik selimut yang menurutku sangat nyaman.

"Tidak bisa tuan, anda terlalu banyak meminta izin, kami bahkan tak tahu lagi alasan apa yang akan kami berikan jika hari ini tuan membolos" jawab salah satu maid.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Cepat bersiap-siap ke sekolah atau semua fasilitas yang kakek berikan akan kakek ambil" teriak seorang namja yang terlihat cukup tua namun tampak sehat.

"Kakek ? Kenapa kakek ada di sini ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Orang tuamu sedang ditugaskan pergi ke Jepang, maka selama beberapa bulan kedepan, kakek yang akan mengawasimu, Suho, dan Sehun" jelas kakek. Sial! ini berarti, kakekku yang super duper bawel ini akan berada disini berapa bulan katanya ? berbulan bulan ? Damn!

Karena malas mendengarkan ocehan kakek, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, saat aku, Suho dan Sehun melewati koridor, banyak kalangan perempuan maupun laki-laki yang berteriak histeris melihat kami. Ya, kami memang sangatlah populer di sekolah ini, selain karena kami adalah seorang cucu dari kakek yang memiliki sekolah ini, wajah kamipun tak kalah tampan dengan artis-artis di Korea. Kami memiliki ciri khas masing-masing , Suho adalah hyungku yang memiliki senyum bagaikan seorang malaikat, ia sangat ramah kepada setiap orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Sehun adalah adikku yang cukup tampan, tapi tak lebih tampan dariku. Dia adalah type orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Banyak fansnya yang cemburu saat mengetahui ia sudah mempunyai seorang pacar yang lebih tua darinya. Sementara diriku, namja tampan yang tak pernah tahu apa artinya sekolah selama ini. Selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berkelahi meskipun appa dan eomma akan menceramahiku setelah melakukannya. Kelakuan kami akan selalu diperhatikan oleh media massa karena appa dan eomma adalah seorang aktor dan aktris ternama di Korea. Selain itu, kakek merupakan orang yang sangat kaya, dia adalah pemilik sebuah management ternama yaitu SM Entertainment. Makannya, appa eomma dan kakek sooman selalu saja memarahiku jika aku sudah berkelahi dengan teman-temanku.

"Kai, apa sebelahmu kosong ?" tanya sebuah suara saat aku sedang duduk di bangku kelas.

Ku lihat seorang namja tinggi sudah bersiap-siap untuk menduduki bangku disebelahku.

"Ani, tak ada yang boleh duduk di sampingku" jawabku dingin.

"Ayolah Kai, apa kau tega melihat temanmu ini duduk sendirian ? lagian kau kan juga duduk sendiri" namja yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol terus memintaku untuk duduk dengannya.

"Anak-anak ayo duduk"

Untung saja Minho sonsaengnim segera datang dan Chanyeolpun kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan memiliki seorang teman baru. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" Minho saem meyuruh seorang anak yang berada di luar kelas untuk masuk, sepertinya anak itu cukup pemalu.

Karena merasa sama sekali tak tertarik dengan anak baru itu, kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela disampingku menatap langit biru diluar sana dengan bosan.

"Annyeonghasseo, choneun D.o Kyungsoo imnida. Yeorobun bangapseumnida. Mohon bantuannya"

Eh? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini. Saat ku lihat namja yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, rasanya jantungku akan terhenti. Ini mustahil, namja manis itu adalah murid baru ? mataku tak lepas darinya, pandanganku hanya tertuju padanya, kini namja manis itu tersenyum kepada seluruh siswa di kelas ini dan berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu, nampaknya ia terkejut melihatku dan membulatkan matanya yang besar. Ketika hendak berjalan melewati bangku ku, segera kutarik lengannya dan iapun terduduk di bangku yang berada tepat diseblahku. Matanya semakin membulat dan menatapku kesal.

"Hai namja manis, kita bertemu lagi. Mulai hari ini kau akan duduk disebelahku" ujarku menyapanya seraya berbisik agar Minho saem dan siswa yang lain tak terganggu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menarik tanganku ? lagipula aku tak mau sebangku denganmu" iapun membalasnya dengan berbisik sepertiku.

"Andwae, jika kau pergi dari kursi ini, aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kita sudah berciuman kemarin" ujarku cepat menahannya yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aish, menyebalkan" akhirnya namja yang ku ketahui bernama D.o Kyungsoo itupun kembali duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"Pinjami aku buku, aku belum membelinya" bisiknya.

Ku geser sedikit bangku ku dan buku matematika ku agar dapat terlihat olehnya. Iapun memajukan kepalanya ke arah buku matematikaku dan mengerjakan soal yang Minho saem berikan. Rasanya tak ingin sedetikpun mengedipkan mataku saat sedang menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Mwo ?"

Tiba-tiba ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan dahi kamipun bersentuhan karena jarak kami yang memang sangat dekat. Tatapan mata kami bertemu dan kami hanya diam dalam posisi seperti ini, sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Matanya yang bulat semakin membesar menatap mataku dari dekat.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan menciummu" kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirku sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

Iapun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku matematika ku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang manis itu namun aku masih dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya yg chubby.

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan!" umpatnya.

"Meskipun menyebalkan, aku ini tampan. Hati-hati kau bisa jatuh hati" godaku.

Wajahnya semakin memerah dan nampak tersipu malu.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja pervert sepertimu"

"Asal kau tahu, aku hanya memiliki nafsu terhadapmu" balasku jujur.

Tak ada balasan darinya, hanya saja nampaknya wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyungsoo's Pov**_

Sial sial sial ! kenapa hidupku selalu saja sial huh ? Aish… gara-gara hari ini aku pindah ke rumah kakek, akupun harus pindah sekolah. Dan ku kira aku akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari lagi karena belum terdaftar di sekolah tersebut, ternyata kakek sudah mendaftarkanku ke sekolah itu seminggu sebelum aku pindah ke rumahnya, aku yakin dia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Cih, kakek bilang dia menyesal sudah mengusir appa, dan karena aku, baekhyun hyung dan luhan hyung sudah tak mempunyai orag tua lagi, kakek ingin mengurusi kami ? Sudah terlambat.

Seandainya waktu itu kakek tak mengusir kami, aku tidak akan kehilangan appa dan eomma. Untung saja sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, jadi paling tidak dapat meringankan sedikit fikiranku. Akupun berlari di koridor sekolah agar segera keluar dari sekolah yang membosankan ini. Rasanya sekolah manapun sama saja, tak ada yang berkesan. Malahan sangat menjengkelkan karena aku harus satu kelas dan sebangku dengan namja yang kemarin melakukan hal yang tak senonoh terhadapku.

_**Duak!**_

Lagi-lagi kesialanku bertambah, tubuhku terbentur dengan tubuh seseorang, mungkin karena aku berlari terlalu kencang dan tak melihat keadaan. Pantatku harus mencium wanginya lantai yang mungkin baru saja di pel.

"Neo gwaenchana ?" ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara sambil mengelus-elus pantatku yang terasa sakit.

"Gwaencha—" belum sempat ku lanjutkan ucapanku, aku sudah terpanah dengan orang yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Wajahnya bersinar bagaikan seorang malaikat yang diutus tuhan untuk menolongku. Senyumnya angelicnya yang menawan membuat jantungku terus berdebar saat menatap wajahnya. Matanya yang menyiratkan sebuah ketulusan membuatku terpaku dan tanyannya terulur dengan sangat indah.

"Apa kau seorang mailakat ?" gumamku pelan tanpa sadar.

"Ne ?" Kurasa ia tak mendengar gumamanku dengan jelas.

"A-Aniyo" ucapku gugup sambil meraih tangannya.

"Mianhae tadi aku terlalu terburu-buru sehingga menabrakmu, mianhae" ku bungkukkan badanku menandakan bahwa aku sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, apa kau anak baru eum ? Kau kelas berapa ?" tanyanya.

"Aku kelas XI Science-1" jawabku singkat.

"Kim JoonMyeon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku kelas XII Science-2" Iapun mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan ku sambut dengan senang.

"D.o KyungSoo panggil saja Kyungsoo" Ku sunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat padanya.

"Berarti aku sunbaemu. Haha wajahmu manis sekali"

_**Blush**_

Kata-katanya mampu membuat wajahku memerah dalam sekejap. Belum lagi saat ini dia sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutku sambil tersenyum seperti seorang malaikat.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dan ku harap kita bertemu lagi. See you soon cutie"

Oh yeah, kurasa wajahku semakin memerah mendengar ucapan perpisahan darinya. Nafasku terus saja memburu dan detak jantung ini terus saja melaju dengan cepat. Sedikit rasa kecewa terlintas ketika ia sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang terdiam menatap tubuhnya yang pergi menjauh.

"D.o Kyungsoo, are you okay ?" sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang namja bernama Suho yang mampu membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Kau lagi kau lagi, aku bosan melihatmu" jawabku acuh.

begitu sadar, ternyata orang yang menegurku adalah namja tan yang sejak kemarin selalu saja menggangguku bahkan dia telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

"Benarkah ? kupikir kau tengah rindu padaku. Benarkan ? ayolah mengaku saja" godanya.

Siapa juga yang akan memikirkan namja berkulit tan ini, dari wajahnya saja sudah membuatku kesal, bahkan ia jarang sekali tersenyum, jauh berbeda dengan Suho sunbae yang selalu melukiskan sebuah senyuman angelic diwajahnya.

"Kim JongIn! Awas kau!" Teriak sesorang dibelakang kami yang nampak dari suaranya menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan yang sangat mendalam.

"Lari!"

_**Tep!**_

Kai menarik tanganku dan mau tak mau akupun ikut berlari bersamanya. Kami berlari terus menerus tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang sedaritadi kami tabrak. Akupun tak tahu mengapa Kai berlari seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Hosh… hosh… sebenarnya kenapa kau berlari seperti orang dikejar-kejar setan ?"

Tanyaku saat kami memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah apartement.

"Dia itu kris, musuh bebuyutanku. Ayo cepat masuk"

"Eh? Mau apa kita ke apartement ini ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kurasa Kris akan mengincarmu karena kau sudah tertangkap basah sedang bersamaku jadi lebih baik kita bersembunyi di apartementku" jawabnya sambil memasuk kamar apartementnya dan akupun ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

"Mwo ? memangnya kamu siapa sampai-sampai namja bernama Kris itu akan mengincarku ? Dan kau kan masih SMA, mana mungkin sudah memiliki apartement sendiri"

"Aigoo kau ini cerewet sekali sih seperti yeoja saja "

Mendengar perkataannya, akupun hanya mempoutkan bibirku kesal dengan sebutan 'yeoja' hey, aku ini kan namja tampan, dan juga manly! Kalian percayakan ? Kalau tidak percaya akan kucium ! kucium pakai sepatuku hehehe

"Bisakah kau berhenti ?" tanyanya.

"Berhenti apa ? aku tidak sedang melakukan sesuatu yang salah huh" ujarku sedikit kesal dengannya.

"Berhenti bertingkah manis dan lucu didepanku, kau hanya membuatku ingin menerkammu"

_**Blush**_

Kenapa hari ini semua orang terus saja membuat wajahku memerah ? lama-lama aku bisa menjadi gila.

"Lihat, wajahmu memerah. Haha wajahmu manis sekali"

Kaipun mengacak rambutku sambil tersenyum hangat. Tunggu, kenapa rasanya apa yang Kai lakukan mirip sekali dengan apa yang Suho sunbae lakukan ? Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak secara tak normal ? Oh Tuhan, kurasa aku memang sudah gila.

Mataku tetap menatap wajahnya yang terlihat cukup tampan apalagi ia sedang tersenyum, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu menunjukkan sikap dingin. Merasa diperhatikan, Kaipun balik menatap mataku. Tatapan kami bertemu dan mata hitam itu sukses menjeratku. Untuk sesaat, hanya sebuah keheningan yang tercipta.

_**Tap.**_

Detik berikutnya, terdengar sebuah langkahan kaki. Kaki Kai terus melangkah ke arahku, sontak akupun memundurkan langkah kakiku bersamaan dengan langkahnya. Matanya terus menatapku dengan lekat. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar. Kakiku terus saja melangkah mundur sementara Kai terus melangkah kearahku.

_**Duk**_

Kakiku terpentok, dan langkah kakiku terhenti karena dibelakangku, terdapat sebuah sofa yang cukup panjang. Kai mendorong tubuhku ke atas sofa tersebut dan alhasil akupun terbaring di sofa yang menurutku sangatlah empuk. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya diatas perutku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku sampai-sampai tubuhku tak melakukan penolakan sedikitpun. Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tangan kanannya mengusap rambut hitamku dengan rasa sayang. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai masuk kedalam seragam sekolahku dan mengelus perut datarku. Sebuah smirk terlihat jelas di wajah Kai yang memandangku dengan tatapan lapar. Saat jarak kami tinggal beberapa cm lagi

_**CKREK!**_

"Mati kau Kim JongIn!" teriak seorang namja yang berperawakan sangat tinggi yang baru saja memotret Kyungsoo dan Kai yang hampir berciuman.

"Shit!" keluh Kai

_**Author's Pov**_

Ternyata Kai lupa mengunci kamar apatementnya dan musuh yang paling berbahaya bagi Kaipun sudah mengira bahwa Kai akan berlari menuju apartementnya. Akhirnya Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dan Iapun juga pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, Kai memang memiliki sebuah apartement sebagai hadiah ulangtahun dari kakeknya. Tapi orangtuanya dan kakeknya tak pernah mengizinkannya tinggal disana, paling tidak Ia harus pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai! Jelaskan pada kakek, siapa yeoja ini !"

Kris menyebarkan fotonya yang sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo di internet, bahkan sekarang para wartawanpun sudah berada di depan rumahnya yang sangat besar itu. Untung saja wajah Kyungsoo tak terlalu terlihat pada foto itu karena terhalang oleh tangan Kai yang sedang mengusap kepala kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah haraboji, aku capek" jawab Kai malas.

"Mworago ? Kau bilang capek ? lalu apa menurutmu kakek tidak capek mengurusi tingkahmu yang selalu membuat masalah ? Tawuran, bolos sekolah, Pergi ke club, dan sekarang apa ? Kau bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja di apartementmu ? Apa kau ingin mencoret nama baik keluarga kita ? Appamu dan eomma mu itu seorang aktor, dan kau lupa kakek ini pemilik SMEnt. Kau lupa huh ?!" Kakek Kai terlihat sangat marah pada Kai.

"Ya, aku tahu makannya appa dan eomma tak pernah memiliki waktu sedikitpun untuk ketiga putranya bukan ? bahkan kakekpun hanya mementingkan nama baik, bukan mengkhawatirkan kami" balas Kai.

"Jaga bicaramu! Besok, kau bawa yeoja itu kemari"

"Dia namja bukan yeoja"

"Terserah. besok, namja itu harus sudah ada disini dan bertemu dengan kakek. Apa kau tidak malu, mencumbunya di apartementmu dan ketahuan oleh wartawan ?"

"Bahkan aku belum mencumbunya sedikitpun saat itu. Dan yang mengambil foto itu bukanlah wartawan, tapi musuhku. Kalau saja dia tak datang, mungkin sekarang aku benar-benar sedang bercumbu dengannya" ujar Kai mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dasar namja pervert!"

"Biar saja. Memangnya mau kakek apakan dia sampai-sampai besok harus datang kesini ?"

"Membuatnya mau menikah denganmu. Tak ada jalan lain, bulan depan kalian akan menikah"

"MWO ?"

**TBC**

**Don't judge me if you hate this story. But criticism is allowed with respectful submission please. **

**Review juseyo :3**


End file.
